Remordimiento
by sandra hatake
Summary: Enredada entre las sabanas de una cama que no era suya y abrazando a un hombre que no le pertenecia, las dudas asaltan a Seras Victoria mientras que el sentimiento de repulsion para consigo crece. Hacer eso estaba mal y era hora de hacer algo... -¿Eso es lo que quieres? -Cuestiono el vampiro-;-Si...- fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta-


_¡Hola a todos! Si ya se, debería esta actualizando mi otro fic pero esta idea surgió una noche de insomnio y pues… aquí se las dejo XD espero les guste y ya sin mas los dejo con este pequeño One shot._

_**Remordimiento…**_

Aun no entendía como era que habían terminado en esa situación, ella sabía de antemano los sentimientos que su maestro tenia hacia su ama y que ella le correspondía, entonces… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había ocurrido algo como eso? ¿Cómo es que las cosas habían llegado a ese punto?, con ella enredada entre las sabanas de una cama que no le pertenecían, abrazando a un hombre que no era suyo, amando a alguien que no debía…

Todo había comenzado como un juego pues el siempre solía molestarla y "acosarla" de vez en cuando, pero las cosas nunca habían pasado a mayores pues ella no lo permitía dado al respeto y afecto que sentía por su ama y sabia que el tampoco pretendía llegar a mas pues su "corazón" le pertenecía a Integra, sin embargo, una noche las cosas fueron distintas, una misión cambio por completo las situación, una en la que su vida estuvo en riego y el, como siempre, la había salvado, aun así ella en verdad había estado cerca de la "muerte" y al parecer eso había bastado para que aquel inocente juego que había entre su maestro y ella pasaran a "algo mas" y todo lo había iniciado el…"_Hoy me di cuenta de lo valiosa que eres para mi_" había dicho él esa noche para después romper la barrera impuesta por ellos mismos y besarla como si la eternidad se le fuera en ello. Ella había intentado poner distancia entre ambos pero él siempre estaba cerca y poco a poco ella fue cediendo, paso de ser la aprendiz a ser la "amante" de su maestro, aprovechando sus misiones y los días que integra no estaba en la mansión. Estaba mal y lo sabia, se sentía sucia, asqueada consigo misma por ceder ante los deseos de su maestro mas aun al ver como los años causaban estragos en el rostro de su ama, la misma que le había dado un hogar, una familia…

No, ella no podía seguir con eso, amaba a Alucard, es verdad y algo en su interior le decía que el sentía lo mismo por ella, pero… eso no justificaba aquella bajeza que ambos cometían, no podía traicionar mas la confianza de Integra y no solo era por su ama, era por ella misma pues no podría seguir en la mansión viendo todos los días el rostro de su ama ya marcado por el paso de los años dándole la misión de proteger su espalda, de cuidar de Hellsing, de no morir durante las misiones… no, no podría seguir con aquella farsa fingiendo lealtad a alguien a quien había traicionado de la peor manera…

Le dolía tomar una decisión como esta pues estaba consiente que de hacerlo, ya no habría marcha atrás, dejaría todo lo que conocía y tendría que comenzar nuevamente en algún lugar lejos de Hellsing, lejos de su ama, lejos de el… Un suspiro de resignación y tristeza escapo de su boca mientras que en su rostro se reflejaba el dolor que le causaba el abandonar a su "familia", pero eso era lo correcto, después de todo ella era quien salía sobrando en aquella relación, ella era "la otra" que no tenia derecho a nada y si bien Alucard había querido decirle la verdad a Integra en muchas ocasiones, ella no se lo permitió, ¿Por qué? Eso es algo que no entendía, al menos no del todo, ¿Sería por respeto? ¿Su conciencia tal vez? Quien sabe… el hecho era que algo en su interior le impedía hacerlo y era precisamente ese "algo2 lo que la motivaba a marcharse de la mansión Hellsing… Tomo luego entre sus manos las pocas pertenecías que tenia, todas dentro de una pequeña mochila lanzando luego un ligero suspiro seguido de una melancólica sonrisa mientras observaba su habitación por ultima vez antes de salir de ella con paso rápido antes de que sus propios sentimientos le jugasen una mala pasado, si, marcharse era lo mejor pues su ama necesitaba de Alucard, de su compañía, de su "amor" y ella… ella no sería quien se lo quitase, no tenia ese derecho…

Sujeto con fuerza el asa de su pequeña mochila viendo por ultima vez la mansión Hellsing girando luego sobre sus talones dispuesta a marcharse, después de todo… eso era lo mejor para todos…

-No para mi… -Resonó una voz en su cabeza mientras su maestro se materializaba frente a ella- ¿A donde crees que vas Victoria?

-Maestro… -susurro la rubia con una triste sonrisa en el rostro- no esperaba verlo esta noche…

-No evadas mi pregunta –Replico el aludido mientras la tomaba de los hombros- ¿A dónde vas?

-No debería preguntar si ya sabe la respuesta, maestro –contestó la vampiresa mientras deslizaba las manos de Alucard de sus hombros para luego darle la espalda y observar a la imponente luna que se alzaba esa noche- después de todo… usted puede leer mi mente…

-¿Por qué? –Cuestiono el vampiro- sabes que puedo dejar a Integra si me lo pides –agrego observando a victoria- si no lo he hecho es por que tu así lo has querido, podría dejarla ahora mismo y…

-¡No! –exclamo de repente la oficial girándose al instante hacia el- por favor, no lo hagas…

-No te entiendo… -replicó el vampiro mientras la cogía de los hombros nuevamente- sé que sientes lo mismo que yo, entonces por que…

-Ella te necesita…-contesto acariciando las mejillas del vampira- ella… ella ya no tiene veinte años Alucard, aunque por la forma en que nos regaña pareciera que si –agrego esbozando una ligera sonrisa tratando de esconder su dolor- tu mejor que nadie sabes lo corta que es la vida de un humano…

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? –Cuestiono Alucard con seriedad observando a los ojos de la chica policía acercando su rostro mas del debido al de ella- ¿En verdad quieres que me quede a su lado? ¿Qué me olvide de ti?

-Si… -Respondió deteniendo el avance du su maestro colocando sus manos en su pecho, las mismas que se cerraban en puños tratando de encontrar fuerza- por favor ayúdala… -agrego bajando la mirada tratando de reprimir sus lagrimas- ayúdala en todo lo que puedas, no busques llevarle la contraria, protégela de quien quiera lastimarla y nunca… nuca le cuentes lo que paso entre nosotros…

Ninguno de los dos dijo mas, Alucard permaneció en silencio observando a la chica policía, la misma que aun tenia los puños sobre su pecho y la cabeza gacha, ella estaba sufriendo y... ¡Demonios! Era su culpa, el había comenzado con todo eso y para cuando se dio cuenta se había "enamorado" de ella, Integra paso a segundo plano en su vida pues desde que estuvo a punto de perder a su chica policía se había propuesto protegerla, se suponía que no iba a permitir que alguien la dañase, pero ahí estaban, ella estaba apunto de llorar y el motivo… el motivo era el… Bien podría ser directo como siempre era e ir al despacho de integra para terminar las cosas con ella pero algo no le permitía hacerlo, la primera era la misma Victoria que nunca le permitió decírselo y la segunda… la segunda era el aprecio que sentía por su ama pues amor… amor no era…

-Sabes que no la amo… -susurro el vampiro recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ella-

-Lo se… pero…-Respondió la chica policía mientras se alejaba unos pasos de Alucard y le daba la espalda nuevamente- La elegiste libremente, aun cuando siempre estuve a tu lado la elegiste sobre mi -agregó mientras unas traviesas lagrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos- y si bien ya no sientes lo mismo por ella…no… no seria justo que la dejes ahora… no cuando mas te necesita…

-No quiero… -replico Alucard mientras la abrazaba por la espalda-

-Por favor… -pidió la rubia cerrando los puños con fuerza- hazla feliz… aun… aun puedes amarla… -agrego mientras Alucard podía percibir el olor de las lagrimas de victoria- te pido que la quieras… que permanezcas a su lado hasta el final de sus días…

-¿Por qué haces esto? –Cuestiono el vampiro-

-Por que… se bien que no te perdonarías el lastimarla… -respondió mientras se zafaba del abrazo de Alucard- y yo… yo tampoco podría hacerlo… después de todo… ella es importante para los dos… -agrego viéndolo por ultima vez esbozando una ligera sonrisa a pesar de las lagrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro- por eso maestro… hazla feliz…

Alucard vio como ella comenzaba a alejarse de él dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia las rejas de la mansión, no usaba su velocidad sobrehumana y eso indicaba, al menos para el, que ella no deseaba marcharse y las lagrimas que derramaba cuando se fue le indicaban lo mismo, cerro los puños con fuerza tratando de permanecer inmóvil en el mismo lugar pues sabia que ella tenia razón, Integra no merecía una traición como esa, ella lo necesitaba a su lado pero lamentablemente ella no era la dueña de su muerto corazón…

Alzo la vista hacia el frente y sin pensarlo siquiera termino materializándose frente a Victoria nuevamente antes de que saliera de los terrenos de la mansión, la muchacha no pudo hacer mas que verlo con una expresión suplicante en el rostro, como si dijera "No hagas esto mas difícil" y el la entendió claramente, sin embargo, eso no fue impedimento para que acercara su rostro al suyo y, en un inesperado acto para la chica policía, la besara como nunca antes lo había hecho, ella capto el mensaje y si bien puso resistencia al principio, termino cediendo pues comprendió el significado de aquel beso, esa… esa era la despedida para los dos…

Deslizo los brazos tras la nuca de su maestro sintiendo la suavidad de sus cabellos por ultima vez mientras que el la tomo de la cintura pegando su cuerpo al suyo, ambos deseando que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, sin embargo, los pulmones de ambos clamaron por aire y pronto tuvieron que separarse, se miraron a los ojos brevemente para luego envolverse en una abrazo, el ultimo que habría entre los dos, aquel que marcaba el comienzo de una nueva "vida" para ambos, el que indicaba la despedida…

Integra permanecía de pie frente al ventanal de su oficina observando a lo lejos la escena protagonizada por los vampiros, cualquiera en su lugar estaría molesta por la situación, es decir, ambos la habían engañado, aquel hombre que decía amarla la había traicionado con la mujer que le juro lealtad alguna vez, sin embargo, ella no lo estaba, suena raro ¿Verdad? Alguien tan orgullosa y temperamental como ella debería estar hecha una furia pero no… ella estaba tranquila, ¿La razón? Simple… ella sabia de ese engaño desde hace tiempo y se atrevería a decir que estaba al tanto de la situación casi desde que comenzó, después de todo era fácil saberlo pues desde el incidente en el que Victoria casi "muere" Alucard se mostraba demasiado protector para con ella, era solo cuestión de tiempo que las cosas resultasen así…

Le dolía y no iba a negarlo, a decir verdad, en un principio pensó en confrontarlos, en exigir una explicación pero… ¿De que serviría? ¿Qué ganaría con algo como eso? Nada… absolutamente nada, lo mejor para todos hubiese sido terminar con aquella relación que mantenía con Alucard pero no podía hacerlo ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera ella lo sabia, o tal vez si, si lo sabia, sabia que ella lo amaba y en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de que aquel repentino interés en "la chica policia2 fuese algo pasajero, sin embargo, las cosas se le fueron de las manos y para cuando quiso detenerlos ya era demasiado tarde, él se había enamorado de victoria y ella de el… ¿Debía dejarlo entonces? Si, eso podría ser lo mejor para todos pero… por primera vez quería ser egoísta, tener algo para si misma al menos por una vez antes de partir hacia el "otro mundo" muchos podrían decir que eso era una "bajeza" que si de verdad quisiera a Alucard lo dejaría ir al lado de la chica policía, sin embargo… ella así lo quería; yendo aun encentra de sus principios y de su propio orgullo se estaba rebajando a ser la mujer de un hombre que no la amaba…

Muchos preguntara el porqué de su actitud y es que el saber que te quedan pocos meses de vida cambiaban la perspectiva de vida de cualquiera, incluso la de ella, que si bien era una mujer fuerte, necesitaba del apoyo de alguien y ese "alguien" para ella era aquel sádico vampiro vestido de rojo, era egoísta, ruin e incluso cruel mantener al su lado a un hombre que amaba a otra fingiendo que no sabia nada pero… eso era mejor a estar sola, después de todo ella era una mujer común y corriente y el temor natural que aquejaba a todo ser era ese precisamente, el miedo a la soledad…

Observo nuevamente por el ventanal de su despacho a la pareja de vampiros que se miraban por última vez diciendo todo y nada a la vez con esa simple acción, vio después como Victoria deba media vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse en medio de una lluvia que comenzaba a caer mientras que Alucard permanecía inmóvil observando el camino por donde la chica policía se perdía. Era egoísta en verdad al retenerlo a su lado aun sabiendo lo que sucedía pero él era lo único que tenía, lo único que le quedaba después de todos los años que habían pasado, su salvavidas en medio de aquel oscuro mundo en el que vivían y la única razón para luchar hasta el ultimo aliento que le quedase de vida…

Alucard vio por ultima vez la espalda de su chica policía antes de que desapareciese por completo cerrando luego los puños con fuerza tratando así de controlar la frustración e impotencia que sentía en ese instante, reprimiendo también el impulso de correr nuevamente tras ella para evitar su partida, sin embargo no lo hacia pues comprendía que la oficial tenia razón, él tuvo la oportunidad de elegir libremente entre su ama y ella, eligiendo a la primera sin comprender completamente sus sentimientos, siendo consiente de ello apenas cuando estuvo a punto de perder a la chica policía, demasiado tarde ¿Verdad? Ya de nada servían los sentimientos que tuviesen el uno por el otro pues tal y como Victoria dijo, no sería justo para Integra ser abandonada después de tanto tiempo. Observo por ultima vez el sendero por el que se perdió la muchacha que había hecho latir nuevamente a su muerto corazón, despidiéndose por ultima vez y pidiendo perdón en silencio por el daño causado, era hora de volver al lado de su ama y cumplir la promesa hecha a su chica policía "hazla feliz" había dicho la vampiresa y eso intentaría hacer…

Integra vio como el vampiro se dirigía al interior de la mansión y supuso que pronto estará en su oficina, poco después, tal y como predijo el hizo acto de presencia en la habitación atravesando una de las paredes de la misma. Integra sonrió ligeramente al pensar en lo estúpido que era su comportamiento y no pudo evitar que una melancólica mirada se dibujara en su rostro, sintiendo luego como Alucard la envolvía en una abrazo, cosa que no hizo mas que hurgar en aquella herida que suponía la "mentira" en la que estaba viviendo, se separo luego de él observando su rostro y detectando en el una ligera sonrisa y una mirada "tierna" que disfrazaba muy bien lo ocurrido hace poco, sin embargo, ella sabia que esa sonrisa no mostraba mas que compasión para con ella pues en aquel triangulo amoroso que se había formado entre ellos nadie saldría ganando y a lo mas que podría aspirar con el sería eso, simple compasión…

Alucard abrazo nuevamente a su ama tratando de ocultar su rostro de ella pues temía que sus ojos reflejaran como su mente viajaba a recuerdos vividos con su chica policía y lo que quedaba de su alma se iba con ella.

Quizá pudiese sonar cruel pero en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de que un día, cuando Integra no estuviese mas, sus destinos pudiesen cruzarse nuevamente y tal vez, solo tal vez en ese entonces, pudiesen cumplir el anhelo de aquel amor que ahora estaban dejando atrás…

Apretó ligeramente el agarre sobre el cuerpo de integra y esta supo que estaba penado en ella alzando luego la vista hacia él, mientras que este no se percataba de aquella acción pues su mirada se perdía a través del ventanal fijándose en la enorme luna que majestuosa se alzaba en el cielo recordando el día en que conoció a su chica policía y pensando que ella, donde quiera que fuese, estaría viendo la misma luna que el alimentando así la esperanza de encontrase algún día…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el one shot, no pregunten de donde salió esto por que ni yo misma lo se XD las palabras simplemente salieron solitas y heme aquí publicándolas XD en sin, espero haya sido de su agrado y pues… lo de siempre… comenten para saber que tal me quedo XD _

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
